


a bit of the fever

by jhopefulyoongi



Series: prompts [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: prompt: junwooseok where jun is broody and ready for a family





	a bit of the fever

**Author's Note:**

> the fever mentioned in the title is baby fever, which basically means that someone rly wants to have a baby, for those who may not know that expression.

Seokmin finally gets Seungcheol to stop trying to send them home with a fourth plate of food, the other man looking positively stressed over all the left-over food and the lack of room in the refrigerator. Jeonghan was still in the background trying to insist that he can finish all of those stakes by himself and that they don’t need to keep giving them away to their party guests, but Seungcheol ignores him and forks another one into Seokmins plate underneath the tinfoil when he thinks he isn’t looking. Seokmin would usually protest but then he sees Seungcheols desperate teary eyes and well, how can he say no to a pregnant person? He can’t.

“Are you ready?” Wonwoo asks him when he finally gets to the door, already with his coat on and smiling for a moment as one of Seungcheols shrieking children comes running through the front foyer, a hazzled Jisoo trying to wrangle them together as he runs after them, shouting a goodbye over his shoulder as he finally catches them before they can catch Seungcheols attention and get him even more stressed.

“Yeah,” Seokmin answers, handing Wonwoo his plate, smiling when he eagerly looks underneath it and eyes the cuts of meat that Seungcheol had given them despite Jeonghans loud protests. “We can-Where’s Junnie?”

Wonwoo pauses in his eyeing of the food and looks besides him as if he expected for Junhui to be right there. They exchange a confused look and then as a pair move over to the threshold to the living room.

Junhui is sitting on the couch, already dressed in his coat, but holding Chan and Hansols newest addition in his arms, humming to them as he strokes their tiny arm and coos to the exhausted couple about how adorable their baby is.

“Jun,” Wonwoo calls from the door, and after a moment, Junhui actually seems to register that he had been called and turns around with a guilty smile. He tells them one moment and then slowly hands the baby back to Chan as Seungcheol appears from nowhere and starts requesting the details of Hansols delivery just one more time.

“Sorry,” Junhui tells them softly, hurrying forward to put his shoes back on at the door. He accepts the plate that Seokmin offers him and then the three of them dip out into the cold outdoors, Junhui and Wonwoo both shivering in their heavy coats and tightly wrapped scarfs as Seokmin smiles and leads them to the car, cranking up the heat as soon as he gets into the drivers seat, Junhui sliding into the passengers and Wonwoo getting into the back with any complaint.

The ride back to their apartment is a quiet one, for the first fifteen minutes or so. The three eldest of their friend group were already living in their domestic bliss with their suburban two-story house outside of the city, two cats, one dog, and a small army of children, but the three of them were still living in an apartment in a decent part of the city.

Seokmin is humming along to the Christmas music that’s playing on the radio even though its still at least a month away still, and Wonwoo is glancing out the window as dark shadows from the trees are cast over them, the moon high and bright and their only source of light besides their headlights. Junhui is oddly quiet, looking down at his lap and toying with his fingers. Seokmin glances in his mirror, still singing to the music and meets the gaze of Wonwoo, who was now looking towards the front.

Seokmin subtly lowers the volume of the music, but neither of them says anything, letting Junhui work himself up to whatever it is that he wants to say to them, both of them being able to tell that there is something that their boyfriend would like to say to them.

They are just outside of the city limits when Junhui pipes up,

“I want to have a baby.”

Seokmin slams on his breaks and all three of them jerk forward, silently thankful that there had been no one behind them. Seokmin casually continues to drive as Junhui looks at them both cautiously,

“Okay,” Wonwoo says, from the backseat, and Junhui glances at him. “I mean, you know, that’s fine with me. Id like us to have a baby.”

Junhui smiles radiantly but then glances over at Seokmin, who is still turning onto the highway, and avoids their curious glances until he’s in the steady traffic.

“Minnie?” Wonwoo asks when Seokmin still doesn’t say anything and Junhui is begging to become anxious. But Seokmin still doesn’t answer them and seems to be driving a bit faster than he usually would.

Junhui deflates, and the rest of the ride feels very tense. When they reach home and are on their way up, Wonwoo grabs Junhui by the hips and tells him they’ll all talk about it, but maybe Seokmin just needs a bit of time.

As soon as their apartment though, Junhui lets out a squeak as Seokmin grabs him and picks him up from the ground, carrying him down the hall and trying to open their bedroom door. Trying being the keyword. Seokmin struggles with the door and has to put Junhui down to open it. But then quickly picks him back up and puts him down on the bed, crawling over him while Wonwoo trails in, looking a fine mixture of amused and slightly confused.

“Seokminnie,” Junhui whispers breathlessly as Seokmin nuzzles and nips at the side of his neck.

“Let’s make a baby now,” Seokmin requests, face quite serious as he looks up at Junhui, smiling when he giggles and raises his hands to hide his face.

“I’m serious,” Seokmin states, digging his chin into Junhuis upper stomach. Junhui peeks at him from between his fingers and pulls him up to kiss him.

“Really?” Junhui asks, and Seokmin eagerly nods his head, the two of them sharing a deep kiss, Seokmins hands sliding up his shirt. Wonwoo is just about to clear his throat when Junhui holds a hand out for him and pulls him down to lay with them, Seokmin laying on one of Junhuis sides as Wonwoo crowds in on the other, his hands joining Seokmins in taking Junhuis clothes off of him.

They go at it for hours just like that, with Junhui pressed in between them, Seokmin and Wonwoo taking turns, and once or twice fucking him at the same time, gently talking him through the stretch until they have him sobbing and moaning around both of their cocks.

When they all tire completely out at around three in the morning, Wonwoo and Seokmin both fall asleep with their arms wrapped around Junhui, who had fallen asleep just seconds after the last round, stroking his hair and rubbing his belly.

…

A little over two months later, Junhui is waiting anxiously for both of his boyfriends to come home from work. Both of the cats are curled up on the couch next to him, watching as he nervously moves his legs back and forth, and keeps adjusting his position on the couch, his eyes not wanting to part with the sight of the front door.

Junhui has the test nestled in one of his hands, and the only time he does look away from the door is to look at the result of the test, as if it would change on him if he didn’t check that it was real every so often.

But he knows it is. The other four tests resting on the bathroom sink say the same result.

When the front door opens, both Seokmin and Wonwoo come hurrying through, and Junhui gets up to tell them, but Wonwoo hurries past and runs off to the bathroom. Seokmin is staring at Junhui with wide eyes, looking at the test he can see in Junhuis grasp. Junhui smiles at him gently but doesn’t say anything, waiting.

He hears a scream from the bathroom and ten seconds later, Wonwoo comes running from down the hall, all four of the tests clenched in his hands, two in each as he waves them around in his hands, Junhui not having the heart to tell him how gross that is, considering he peed on all of them.

“Already?” Wonwoo asks, but he has a giant smile on his face, and once he hears Wonwoo, Seokmin smiles too.

Junhui starts crying as they both rush forward and hug him, both resting a hand on his belly.

**Author's Note:**

> if yall wanted to leave a prompt look at my pinned tweet on my twt (lemonjunnie)


End file.
